Drawings
by AkiBlue
Summary: This is a Gaara x Sai Yaoi. If you're not into that, then I suggest you don't read. I've noticed there were little to none of the Sai and anyone but Naruto- so viola! (Not my fave pairing, but you know, enjoy!)


_No I don't own Naruto. Do I have to put that on all of them? Anywhostories is a Gaara x Sai fanfic, done for __**HiddenBeauty13**__, because I said I would do it._

_Kay?_

_Now enjoy!_

* * *

"This will be such a lovely drawing."

It was a particularly hot day and all of the ninja were on break. Somehow, no one was needed on a mission, or just to help out. It was one of those once in a lifetime opportunities that no one passed up.

One particular ninja, Sai, decided to go off into the forest and sketch things. He was going to paint, but wasn't quite in the mood to carry the canvas.

Only minutes before, Sai had been drawing an adorable brown rabbit that had scampered near him. But it was short lived because noises had made the creature scurry. Sai went to investigate and spotted a familiar gourd sitting in the clearing, and not long after, its owner appeared as well.

"G-Gaara." Sai whispered, a light blush dusted his cheeks as he scooted back into the bushes. There was something about the red head that always got him stumbling over himself. Sai watched as Gaara rested on the ground with his gourd at his side. While he laid there, Sai began to sketch the lovely scene. It was rare Sai got to see Gaara take off his gourd, let alone lay down and relax.

It didn't take long for Gaara to realize someone was near him, but he didn't move. Well, he decided to wait and see if the person hiding would reveal themselves. Sai was too engulfed in drawing every detail into the gourd, his last touches, to realize the sand ninja had gotten up after some time to inspect who was lurking in the trees.

"What are you doing?"

The sudden voice broke through Sai's concentration and caused him to look up in surprise. "Ah, G-Gaara. I was just- just-" His voice caught in his throat, but Sai thought it as fortunate due to all the stuttering. (Sai had grown to comprehend and use all of his emotions.) Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow and stared at the male with emotionless aquamarine eyes. His eyes then travelled to the notebook that was clutched in between Sai's pale fingers.

Without asking, or so much a a word, Gaara stuck his hand out- telling him to let him see. There was something about that commanding look, that made Sai break hesitation and slowly give the notebook to him. Again, Sai's cheeks were still dusted pink, though the pink grew slightly darker when Gaara examined the picture of him.

"It's...nice." Sai's eyes widened, hearing the softness in Gaara's voice. "R-Really?" Sai's voice was barely a whisper. He stood slowly and faced the red haired male. Gaara merely nodded and turned to go back to his guord, after handing the artist back his notebook.

Sai was a bit disheartened. Gaara didn't seem interested in him at all, even if that was his normal attitude.

Slowly, Sai followed him out into the clearing. Still, Gaara didn't seem to mind. When Gaara sat, Sai sat near him- but not too close. Even if it wasn't close as he would want, Sai had never been so close to the sand ninja, and it was chilling. After moments of the awkward silence, Sai decided to draw. He didn't quite realize what he was drawing until Gaara looked over and gave a small but audible chuckle. It was short lived, but it echoed in the empty field.

The look of surprise didn't seem to leave Sai's face. "What's...so funny?" He watched Gaara sit up and stare him in the eyes. This made Sai shrink back some, almost as a sign of submission.

"You're drawing me."

Sai looked down, noticing the drawing. It was a side profile of his face, showing his "love" tattoo. The look Gaara had was like many others. A serious and strong expression, but deep in those aquamarine eyes were eyes filled with so many emotions. It was something Sai wanted to figure out. What was hidden behind those beautiful blue-green eyes?

All this time, Sai didn't realize he had been staring at Gaara until the sand ninja cleared his throat.

"I don't think Naruto will appreciate you ogling some other guy." Gaara spoke with a straight face, looking out to the trees. Sai's cheeks turned red and he quickly shook his head. "Naruto and I- no we aren't dating! I don't- I mean-" Sai began to stumble over his words again and Gaara raised an eyebrow. This meant the artist was single. It made Gaara smirk on the inside. This explained why the pale ninja was being so...shy and submissive. He was practically asking to be taken.

The way he listened so eagerly, the way he wouldn't look him directly in the eye for too long, even the way he'd shrink back suggested the submission. Either way, Gaara assumed he had been around Kiba or Naruto too much. Both of them were canines and partook in that...field.

The idea of dominating the artist crossed his mind more than once in the few times they had crossed paths, but they stayed as they were- mere thoughts. Gaara wasn't sure he could handle the emotion Sai had developed.

But it somehow sparked a curiosity in Gaara. One he had never felt before. These emotions Sai felt towards him were something foreign for Gaara and he planned on figuring it out. What made the pale artist tick?

Gaara maneuvered so he was sitting in front of Sai, face to face. Expressionless aquamarine eyes met surprised black ones. Gaara's warm hand touched Sai's right cheek, causing him to blush almost as dark as the sand nin's hair. _Touch triggers something. _Gaara thought as he pulled the male closer. What made him tick?

Gaara then leaned forward, pressing their lips together first gently, but then more forceful. Sai's notebook dropped from his hands and he immediately shut his eyes. It was all so sudden, and surreal. The kiss sent a shock of electricity through Sai, making him sit up straighter, and lean more toward Gaara. In the kiss, Gaara solicited a soft whimper from Sai, causing him to smirk. It was a delicate and vulnerable sound, that Gaara planned to take advantage of.

His lips trailed down to Sai's neck. Sai lifted his neck and pulled his collar down to expose his neck more to the trails of kisses and nips that Gaara gave. When the sand ninja pulled away, there were purple bruises left where his lips had been. Another gentle moan escaped Sai's lips, wanting and close to begging Gaara to keep going.

Sai's eyes opened quickly when he was pushed on his back. He gasped in surprise and then excitement, letting his eyes close again. Gaara's fingers trailed across Sai's exposed stomach making chills run up and down his spine. Sai didn't notice the growing bulge in his pants until Gaara grabbed it. Sai inhaled sharply and let a soft moan escape. Gaara watched with a small smirk, obviously enjoying the reactions he was pulling from Sai. He pressed his hand against his bulge, then rubbed the tent in his pants. "Angh~ G-Gaara!" The whine was due to the teasing, and the pain of his member pressing against his pants. Gaara held the smirk and tugged at Sai's pants. One forceful yank, pulled them off to his ankles and Sai's member jumped straight up.

"Excited?" Gaara only received a moan in response, so he pulled off Sai's half shirt. Gaara leaned down, nipping and sucking on Sai's collarbone, leaving marks all over him. "Gaara! Pl-Please-!" Sai's voice was breathless from pleasure. There was no need for Gaara to pin him down, it was clear who held dominance- and neither were complaining. Gaara's tongue trailed to Sai's pink nipples. "Mmm." He hummed, making Sai visibly shudder. Gaara continued to tease Sai's body, listening as Sai begged and pleaded. Sai moaned and whimpered, but Gaara remained silent, although thoroughly amused. The submissive begs were an absolute turn on for Gaara.

Sai let out an impatient cry, and Gaara took two fingers and put them close to Sai's mouth. Knowing what was coming, Sai sucked on the digits until they were thoroughly wet. He shuddered as Gaara kissed the tip of his member and pressed his two fingers onto his entrance. When the first finger went inside, Sai whimpered and tightened his grip on the sand ninja's shirt. "Relax." Gaara purred, making Sai nearly melt away. His voice was so hypnotic, Sai almost relaxed immediately.

Gaara shoved the second in. With that, Sai's muscles tensed and he shut his eyes as they began to water. Thrusting them in and out softly, Gaara waited for his uke, his artist, to get used to it. A grin grew on the red head's face. Sai was his, and no one else's. Sai took a deep breath and nodded, alerting the other ninja he was ready. Gaara removed the fingers and positioned his member at Sai's entrance, after tugging his own pants down to his ankles. Slowly, the snug hole spread to let him in. Sai whimpered and panted for breath, clutching onto Gaara. "Relax Sai." Hearing his name on the sand ninja's lips made him moan, but it was cut off by a sudden forceful kiss. The kiss was only a mere distraction so Gaara could push himself into Sai's heated cavern fully. Instead of a cry of pain, Sai arched his back and cried out in pure wanton pleasure. Gaara thrusted, hitting Sai's sweet spot every time. Listening to Sai scream out his name, made Gaara let out a few deep moans of his own. The feeling was pure ecstasy for both of them.

Not only did Gaara press his hotspot every time, but he rubbed and massaged his member, trying to find ways to pull those delicate whimpers and moans out of Sai- he absolutely loved the sound.

"Gah-Gaara! I can't- I can't-" Sai wasn't able to finish the sentence because his entire body tightened under Gaara, every muscle straining. His breath stopped. A strained moan left his lips. Then he shouted and came apart, shaking as though electrocuted. His member pulsed in Gaara's hand and liquid heat spurted past Gaara's fist. Gaara tried to focus, but his vision blurred out of pleasure. He couldn't hide the deep moans as he released with Sai.

Both panted breathlessly, but Gaara still managed to lean down and kiss him once more. Trembling from the passage of ecstasy, Gaara rolled to the side and collapsed alongside Sai, struggling to regain his breath. It was several long breaths before he had the energy to sit up and check on his artist ninja. Sai immediately clung to Gaara and nuzzled his neck. "P-Please! Please go out with me Gaara-kun!" His cheeks were as red as Gaara's hair, but he didn't care. After all of the times he had sat and dreamed of even coming close to Gaara- this was almost too much to bear. And it was now or never. And Sai refused to let what just happened be a one-shot.

Aquamarine eyes stared into black ones, but this time, there was a new emotion in them. One that wasn't there before. Had Gaara figured out what he wanted? Were his questions answered?

Gaara visibly smiled towards the question and lifted Sai's head to kiss him. "I will. But," This part made Sai tilted his head a bit in curiosity- and honestly a slight alarm.

Gaara smirked and picked up the notepad that had scattered to their side. "You have to draw a picture for me. Of us." A smile grew on Sai's lips as he hugged the sand ninja in pure happiness. This could be the start of something amazing, for the both of them.

* * *

_And that's the story._

_Feel free to review! And tell me if I should make another chapter or not. _

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
